Fang Loves Iggy?
by Flight at Midnight
Summary: When Max overhears something she shouldn't, she jumps to conclusions about the two older boys in the Flock. A one-shot about misunderstandings within the Flock that causes chaos. What seems like Figgy, but is actually Fax!


**A/N: Hey guys! It's Flight at Midnight again, coming at you with my first one-shot. Everything's not as it seems this time - and if you are a homophobe, don't worry, it doesn't all turn out that way! Just keep reading, don't get freaked if you are :D . Oh, and there is no Figgy in this - once you read, you'll catch my drift.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think and if you have any concrit, suggestions, or comments. Also, if you could, please check out my story Future Shock, and my currently two-shot, Beach FAXcation, for all of you Fax lovers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilch! Only James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

* * *

_Thud_.

I threw a pile of laundry onto Nudge's bed. That's right, I said bed.

The Flock decided to take a little break at my mom's house, just to recuperate after our last little undersea adventure. It was also to keep an eye on my mom, making sure that Mr. Chu didn't try to kidnap her again.

Angel, Nudge and I were sharing a room, and the boys were sharing another room. My mom and Ella, of course, had their own rooms. Total just had to suffer with sharing the girls' room.

So, now, I am doing laundry for my mom while she rests. I know, laundry. Now I know how the rest of you regular people suffer with this monotonous torture. I would almost rather be surrounding by 20 singing Fangs than do laundry.

Almost. I still shudder every time I remember when I accidentally caught Fang singing "Baby Got Back."

I just finished doing laundry, and now I was giving everyone their clothes. So, after I deposited the girls' clothes in our room, I went with another armful of clothes down the hall to the boys' room.

The door was closed, and I was about to knock until I heard two male voices speaking: Fang and Iggy.

"Just come out with it, dude," I heard Iggy say impatiently.

"Alright… here goes nothing," I then heard Fang say, and then heard him swallow loudly. "I love you."

_What_?!?! What did Fang just say?! What the freak? Fang loves IGGY?! Oh god. I think I'm going to barf.

"There, you said it. Now say it again," Iggy said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you," Fang said even more confidently.

I rushed down the hall, and then down the stairs before I could hear the rest of their conversation. I hurried into the small downstairs bathroom and sat on the toilet, letting everything sink in.

Fang loves Iggy. He was just using me. It was probably to make Iggy jealous. Oh, he's going to get it for stringing me on like that. But wow… I never thought Fang was like that. He probably just uses his emo-ness to cover up the inner gay pride.

Well, I'm going to have to face them sometime. So I stood up, wiped the tears off of my face (I had been crying?) and left the bathroom. I'm glad no one else is home, except for my mom, who's asleep. Ella took the younger kids to the park today with Total.

I went upstairs again and to the boys' room, to confront them. I wonder if Iggy likes Fang back…? I thought I caught some _I like you_ vibes though, from Iggy to Ella.

When I made it to their room, I heard Iggy and Fang laughing from within. Oh boy.

I got the guts to do it, so I knocked on the door. I heard Iggy call me to come in, so I entered.

Did I ever mention about how sloppy bird-kids can be? No? Well they are. I think my mom's going to kill one of them when she sees how everything is strewn about the room.

Augh, I think I just stepped in a slice of pizza. Gross.

After I looked up from my pizza-foot, I saw Fang looking at me questioningly. I realized I had to say why I was here.

"So, Fang," I started, and Fang looked a little worried, "I heard what you were saying earlier." Fang got almost imperceptibly paler.

"What are you talking about, Max?" Fang said, trying to act indifferent. I decided to just directly attack the problem.

"I heard you tell Iggy that you… love him." There was dead silence in the room. Then, Iggy burst out laughing, and Fang even twitched a grin for a second.

"Well, I'm glad you guys think it's so funny, while I'm over here learning that I've been strung around by a GAY BOYFRIEND," I said, my anger building up. Iggy, noticing my anger, stood up from the desk chair he was sitting on.

"I'll let you explain it to her," Iggy said, his voice still shaking with laughter. Fang glared daggers at him, which Iggy couldn't see anyway. Iggy then shut the door to the room, and padded downstairs.

Another awkward silence filled the room.

"Well," I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Fang to speak. "Are you going to explain why you were stringing me along all this time? Was it to get Iggy jealous, hm?"

Another smile twitched onto Fang's face before he started speaking.

"Max, you jump to conclusions way too much." What did he mean by that?

"You see, you started listening to our conversation at the wrong time. What did you hear? Me just saying 'I love you,' to Iggy? Then you left?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well, you see Max…" he started. "You see, Iggy was… Iggy was… Iggy was helping me practice saying I love you, so I could get the guts to say it to you." What did he just say? I think I was more shocked then before.

"Max? Max? Did you catch that? I said I love you." He said it again, looking more Fang-like nervousness creeping into his eyes, even though his voice tone stayed the same.

"I know," I said softly. "Just – just give me a sec." Fang loves me. Me. Not Iggy, but me. Wow.

Oh, frick, I have to say something. Can I tell him I love you back?

"I- I love you too, Fang," I said, forcing the words out before I could take them back. Fang's face lit up with an uncharacteristic smile, and my heart nearly melted at this point.

In two large strides, Fang crossed the room, scooped me up, and started kissing me.

Alright, it's official: Maximum Ride just melted into a big puddle of mushy, lovey-dovey goo. And you know what? Right now, I really don't care.

Fang's lips and mine eventually parted to my annoyance. I smiled at him, and he rested his head on mine. When did he get so tall?

"You know," I drawled, "I was about to kill you for a while there. I really thought you loved Iggy."

Fang gave his customary chuckle. "Nah. Iggy's not as good a kisser."

When I looked up at him, about ready to say WTF? I felt and saw Fang shaking with nearly uncontained laughter.

"Kidding," he said, and swooped me up into another kiss.

I have to thank Iggy for this.

* * *

**R&R? Please? (Oh, gosh, I sound desperate. Sorry!)**

**Note: I have nothing at ALL against gay people. One of my best friends is gay, and he's the coolest, ya dig?**


End file.
